


On the Edge

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "no more", Begging, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Torture, Prostate Orgasm, Sam - Freeform, Sub!Sam, Vibrator Torture, Vibrators, cum three times, dom!Lucifer, prostate pounding, sensitive head, vibrator on tip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Continuous days of torture have led to yet another day for Sam. However, this torture is different.





	

Sam Winchester stood shackled to the wall, head hanging down and staring at the floor. He heard a door creak open and he slowly looked up to see Lucifer walking in with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, Sammy. How you doin'?" 

Sam growled at Lucifer, struggling his shackles, "Let me go, Lucifer!"

Lucifer chuckled, closing the door behind him and walking over to Sam, "Oho, I don't think so. It's time for more fun."

"Oh, more torture? Great, I can't wait."

"You better watch that sass, mister," Lucifer warned.

"Or what, jackass?" Sam growled.

Lucifer glared at Sam and grabbed him around the throat, pushing him up against the wall. Sam gasped and groaned as he was choked. "You don't wanna find out."

Sam glared at Lucifer and his throat worked as he tried to breathe. Eventually, Lucifer let him go, and he coughed roughly to get his breath back. He huffed when he calmed down and he watched Lucifer carefully.

"Now," Lucifer picked up a scalpel, "If you're done being a smartass, I'd like to begin." He looked Sam up and down and saw a bulge in Sam's pants. He smirked and he rose a brow, "Oh... It seems like you've got a little problem, huh?"

Sam blushed deeply and he looked down at his erection. He panted a little and looked away from Lucifer, "Shut up..."

"Don't be self conscious, Sammy. Everyone gets hot and bothered when Satan takes control," Lucifer winked.

Sam clenched his fists and his toes, staring at the tray of torture tools, "Leave me alone, Lucifer. I mean it."

"Oho, you mean it," Lucifer mocked, snapping his fingers. The sharp torture tools were replaced with sex toys. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of them, and he grew harder. "Oh, intrigued?" The devil smirked, "We're gonna have tons of fun."

Sam bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He stopped protesting and just stood there.

Lucifer pinned his body against Sam's and grabbed his cock, pumping it roughly.

Sam gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. He arched his back and moaned.

After pumping him for a while, Lucifer's arm got tired, so he went over to the tray and grabbed a vibrator. He turned it on high and squished it onto Sam's tip.

Sam moaned louder, thrusting his hips forward as he tried to cum. He panted heavily and moaned desperately, "A-Ahhh... AH, I-I'm gonna cum! Ah! AH!" He gasped and whined when Lucifer took the vibrator away. He panted and leaned forward, letting the shackles be the only thing to keep him balanced.

"Hmhmhm. Oops. Did you wanna cum?" Lucifer smirked.

Sam looked up and nodded, "Yes...please... Please, Lucifer, please..."

Lucifer laughed, "Sam Winchester is begging to cum. How adorable."

Sam closed his eyes and hummed, waiting as the feeling to cum relaxed in his groin. 

After waiting a few minutes, Lucifer put the vibrator on Sam's tip again.

Sam jumped and moaned loudly again, "AAAH! Oooh, fuck, mmmm!" He bit his lip and arched his back. He squirmed as the urge to cum returned to his cock.

"Ooooh! AH! I-I'M GONNA--" Sam groaned and he whined like a child when Lucifer took the vibrator away again. He looked at Lucifer with the puppy dog eyes, "P-Please... Lucifer--" The devil put the vibrator back on Sam's tip and Sam screamed as he came all over the floor. The vibrator stayed on his tip and the Winchester gasped in short breaths and squirmed, "Nonono, Lucifer, stop! Please, stop!"

"Awww, can't handle the torture?" Lucifer smirked, "That's just too bad, isn't it?"

The vibrator stayed on Sam's tip for a long while until Sam came for a second time. Lucifer then took the vibrator off of Sam's tip and put it up his ass, pounding his prostate with it, "You've been a bad boy, haven't you, Sammy?"

Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly, "AAAH! N-NO MORE, PLEASE! AAAAHHH!"

"Too much?" Lucifer pouted mockingly, "How tragic."

Cumming for a third time made Sam's knees buckle and he fell a little, the wrists shackles holding him up. He looked at Lucifer pleadingly, "Lucifer... I'm begging you. P-Please stop... It's too much..."

Lucifer groaned dramatically, "Uuuugh. Fine. I'll stop with the tools." He smirked and went to the door, opening it and about to leave. "But...I did say... the tools," he narrowed his eyes at Sam and snapped his fingers. The vibrations were back on Sam's tip and even inside of his slit, as well as on his prostate. The vibrations on his prostate were accompanied by a hard pounding. 

Sam moaned left and right, shaking his head in intense pleasure, "NOO! AAAH!! LUCIFER!!"

Lucifer smirked and waved, leaving the room with a triumphant stride in his step.

The end


End file.
